


Playing with Your Food

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQTacos - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Size Difference, Vore, it's hard to describe, kemonomimi skeletons, not in a way that's gonna hurt him, smol being used as a sex toy, smol sans - Freeform, willing pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Lunch can wait. Papyrus wants to play.





	Playing with Your Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[vore] Wolfbait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128971) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). 



> Vore warning!! Mind the tags. 
> 
> This is a commission for Lyco ([Tumblr|](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/)[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128971/chapters/32559024)). They wanted some smut for Wolfbait. ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you to Sindontquit for the beta! <3
> 
> Edit: Added some awesome art that Lyco drew for this!

“Aha!” Blueberry giggled as Papyrus ran his tongue up his tiny ribcage. It was a cute noise, like a lot of the ones Blueberry made, so Papyrus stopped and wagged his tongue back and forth across them. The ridges of bone felt odd, especially since Blueberry was only about the size of Papyrus’s hand, but they tasted scrumptious. The bunny yelped and covered his mouth, laughing into his hands. His ears bounced with the expression of delight, making the little monster even cuter.

“I thought you were going to- hehe- eat me!” He gasped when he took them away. Papyrus withdrew his tongue and licked his chops. His ears were perked up and his tail thumped against the floor, his wolf instincts always interested in eating the bunny.

“It's still early,” he licked the other side of his mouth. “I'm savoring my meal. It's so tasty.” Blueberry blushed and didn’t comment further.

Papyrus went back to licking Blueberry, going along his arms, and even pulling his hands into his mouth, one at a time. He was incredibly careful of the damage his teeth could do to the delicate limbs, cushioning them with his tongue.

Blueberry’s giggles got a little more breathless as Papyrus released his second hand after massaging it with his tongue. Deciding to do the same with Blueberry’s legs, Papyrus turned Blueberry and took one into his mouth, his tongue curling along it to protect it until the top was pressed against Blueberry’s pelvis. Blueberry squeaked, his femurs tightening around Papyrus’s tongue.

Worried he may have gone too far, Papyrus released the leg, though he couldn’t resist a last lick to the bottom of Blueberry’s foot. Instead of the anticipated laughter, Blueberry gasped and arched up a little off of Papyrus’s bed. When Papyrus’s tongue stopped touching him he whined. His skull was bright blue, all the way up to his ears. Papyrus felt an odd hunger that had nothing to do with eating the bunny settle into his soul.

Blueberry lifted his other leg slightly, looking at Papyrus with his big eyelights. Papyrus nodded, licking his chops and repeating the treatment on the offered leg. Once again the tip of his tongue landed between the legs, though this time he rubbed it against the bit of pelvis he could reach.

“Ah!” Blueberry arched against his hold much more dramatically than before, only his skull and his other foot touching the mattress. His ears were draped above him, no longer stiff and alert, Blue having lost the need- or will- to stay vigilant. Papyrus wasn’t going to hurt him, so that was nice.

Suddenly something soft pressed against Papyrus’s tongue. He would have withdrawn it to sate his curiosity, but Blueberry squeezed the tip again, rocking against it this time. Breathy little moans spilled out of his mouth as he rubbed himself on Papyrus. Eventually, Papyrus started to feel awkward just holding Blueberry’s foot in his mouth, so he extracted himself.

“No!” Blueberry whined, arms reaching for Papyrus’s skull as if he had any chance of restraining him. When it became apparent that Papyrus wasn’t returning quite yet, Blueberry sagged back to the mattress and proceeded to squirm restlessly.

Now that Papyrus’s tongue wasn’t in the way, he could see that Blueberry had formed a little light blue cock, which he had gotten half erect from his humping. It was cute, short but thick in a way that seemed perfectly in proportion to the little bunny.

“Oh… this is so embarrassing… I’m sorry… “ Blueberry blushed even brighter and used his hands to cover his skull. The glow peeked through the bones anyways. His legs came together, not really hiding the member from sight. Papyrus smiled. It was a change, seeing the forward monster acting so shyly.

“I think it’s cute,” he replied, slipping one finger under Blueberry’s arms and running it up to gently pull his hands away. Blue didn’t resist, and let his arms fall back to his sides. Without his cover, Blueberry turned his skull to look away from Papyrus. The edges of his sockets looked a little wet.

“But I’m being so… lewd!” he cried, spitting out the word ‘lewd’ like it was hard to say. Papyrus chuckled. Blueberry just got more and more adorable. He had no idea what lewd meant if he was already blushing and crying over this.

“Can I… smell it?” Papyrus asked gently. Blueberry gave a wet gasp that immediately made him hiccup. His whole body bounced, soft cock waving with the motion.

“S-smell it?” he squeaked. At Papyrus’s nod he slowly spread his legs, making room for Papyrus to do so.

Tail wagging with excitement, Papyrus leaned down and pressed his skull into the space between his legs. Blueberry was too small for him to get all the way in, but his sensitive nose picked up the smells just fine. It would have been hard not to. The manifested member was giving off a musky, enticing scent that heightened Papyrus’s hunger in more ways than one. He started to salivate, but reminded himself that, if he ate Blueberry, he couldn’t keep playing with him like this.

Instead, he spread his tongue out and drew it up Blueberry’s pelvis. It was slightly too broad, so he also licked along Blueberry’s inner femurs, pressing his legs open a little wider. Blueberry moaned loudly, and when Papyrus was done he didn’t close his legs again, instead leaving them spread as wide as his body would allow. When Papyrus glanced at his face he found Blueberry’s eyelights wide and hazy. His rib cage was moving quickly and sharply as he panted. He slowly focused on Papyrus’s face, and, while his blush came back, he didn’t say anything more about being lewd. Rather, he reached down and grabbed his femurs to hold his legs open and out of the way.

“Please,” he whispered, his tiny voice almost too quiet for Papyrus to hear. Almost. Papyrus leaned forward and licked Blueberry’s face once in confirmation before returning to his pelvis. He repeated another broad lick, pushing more firmly against Blue. The force of it lifted Blue’s pelvis off the bed slightly so that he dropped back down when the contact ended. He was now entirely erect, his cock stiff and wet from Papyrus.

Switching tactics, Papyrus stretched his tongue out so it was more pointed. Using the tip he lapped at Blueberry’s cock, the licks more concentrated and fast. Blue moaned at the first few, but as Papyrus pleasured him more he started to yell.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” It was a breathy noise that grew more desperate as Papyrus kept going. Papyrus wanted to continue, because he really liked that noise. However, because he liked it so much his own cock had formed, unfortunately crushed by Papyrus’s weight as he laid across the mattress.

He lifted his skull, propping up his torso to relieve the tight pain. Blueberry relaxed into the mattress, still holding his legs but no longer tense with stimulation. Papyrus hurried to lift his pelvis and readjust his member, dipping his hand into his pants to move it. His hand was enough for his hardening member to give an interested twinge. He might just have to relieve himself when he was done. The idea of doing so while Blueberry watched from inside him was very appealing.

Except that Blueberry had caught sight of what he was doing. He dropped his exposing pose and rolled over, getting onto his hands and knees. Papyrus froze, curious, as Blueberry crawled down under his body and up to where the orange glow of his cock leaked out of the waistband of his pants.

Blueberry’s ears tucked back against his skull so he could peek into the gap Papyrus’s arm was making. Papyrus blushed at the return of his exuberant friend. Was it less lewd for him to be sporting one? Blueberry certainly seemed to think so as he crawled halfway into Papyrus’s pants.

“One second,” Papyrus pulled him back out and shimmied his pants down. Blueberry wriggled out of his hold and scampered back over to his pelvis as Papyrus sat up fully, making it more accessible. With the added height of his pelvis, the tip of the member was a bit higher than the top of Blueberry’s skull.

“It's so big,” Blueberry breathed as he looked up at it. That really made Papyrus blush, even though everything about him was big compared to the bunnies. Blueberry stood on his tip toes and licked the side of Papyrus’s cock. It was such a tiny touch, but the gesture warmed Papyrus’s soul.

“I guess that won’t work,” Blueberry sighed. Papyrus was taken aback that the bunny had intended to actually pleasure him. The member was only a little smaller than Blueberry    himself. There was no way to make… any of that work. That didn’t stop Blueberry from climbing onto Papyrus’s lap so that he could wrap his arms around the length.

Blueberry hummed thoughtfully, and the vibration it caused made Papyrus gasp. Blueberry’s ears perked up, and he continued to make the noise, bending his knees to lower his circled arm. He stood back up to reverse the motion, stroking along a very small section of Papyrus’s cock. It was still enough, combined with the humming, to make Papyrus moan softly. The visual helped too.

Blueberry was naked, his bones suffused with blue from his own arousal. He had his entire body pressed up against Papyrus‘s member, including his own. Giving up on the stroking, he found a spot where he could reach the tip of Papyrus’s cock. While still holding it in his arms he started to lick at the tip, where it was most sensitive. Slowly, it was unclear if Blueberry was doing it consciously, he spread his legs, wrapping them around as well, and began to hump Papyrus’s cock.

“Oh! Ahh- haha,” Papyrus enjoyed the feeling of it, but the absurdity got to him and he started to laugh between his hums of pleasure. Blueberry stopped and looked up at him.

“This isn’t working either,” he sounded sad. Papyrus immediately stopped laughing. That had been cruel of him. It wasn’t little Blueberry’s fault.

“It’s okay. This is a little much for you to handle,” Papyrus said kindly.

“I have the pressure!” Blueberry complained, squeezing with his limbs. There was a surprising amount of strength in that little body, and it startled a groan out of Papyrus. “I just don’t have the leverage. If this was a puzzle…” He thought out loud, oblivious to Papyrus’s reaction.

“It’s fine,” Papyrus assured him and reached down to pick Blueberry up off his member. He still wanted to finish Blueberry off and move on to the main course. Blueberry squeaked with surprise and held on tighter. He only moved a little ways up Papyrus before his arms reached the flared tip and caught. “Blueberry…”

“That’s it!” Blueberry shouted. “You can move me!”

“What?” Papyrus peered down at the bunny with confusion.

“Just like that! You can move me up and down so that I can take care of you,” Blueberry looked immensely proud of himself. Papyrus smiled at his insistence that he satisfy him. There was just one problem.

“You’re a little… there’s friction…” Papyrus murmured, not wanting to dash Blueberry’s hopes. As nice as it had felt for that small distance, Papyrus could tell that the bones of Blueberry’s body would rub him raw.

“Oh?” Blueberry visibly deflated, his ears drooping behind him. Papyrus’s soul wavered. “Oh!” And just like that he perked back up, looking up at Papyrus with bright blue eyelights. “Lick me! Lick my whole body and then I can do it!”

Papyrus only hesitated for a moment. He pulled Blueberry away from his cock and up to his mouth. This was more familiar; he just had to remember not to eat the bunny. Making sure that his tongue was as wet as possible, he drew it up Blueberry’s entire body, first one side and then the other. He couldn’t resist stopping to lick at Blue’s pelvis and member, which was even harder now if he wasn’t mistaken. Blueberry moaned loudly, but pushed on Papyrus’s skull after a few of the extra licks.

“I’m going to dry out, hurry up!”

Papyrus obliged, pushing Blueberry back up against himself. Blueberry grabbed on with his arms and legs, squeezing nicely. Papyrus watched for a nod indicating that Blueberry was ready before moving the small monster up and then back down his cock. He slid much better now, and Papyrus could move him faster. He kept to a pace that he didn’t think would shake Blueberry up too badly.

It was plenty to work him up even further. He found that if he paused with Blueberry at the top, he’d even give the tip a lick or two. Moaning, Papyrus started to pause every time. Blueberry enthusiastically lapped at his cock, even licking up some precum that started to bead out of the tip. That was very hot.

“Blueberry… I’m going to come… soon…” Papyrus announced, surprising even himself, after a while of working his shaft with Blue’s body. His impending release increased his urgency, however, and when he held Blueberry a little tighter and moved him a little faster it caused a yelp of pain.

“Oh no,” Papyrus instantly released Blueberry, who let go of his cock and slid down to the bed.

“I’m okay!” Blueberry called out. “I can still-” Papyrus was too close to wait for Blueberry to get back into position. With only a few long firm strokes of his hand he began to release. It shot out of the tip, falling to splatter across the bed and Blueberry. He flinched a little, bringing his arms up to protect his sockets as spurt after spurt landed on him.

“Ah,” Papyrus sighed in relief before he was able to process what had just happened. “I’m so sorry!” he rasped, leaning down to check on Blueberry.

The bunny was sitting in what could only be described as a puddle of cum. His skull was well and truly coated, a bit dripping down off of it onto the rest of his body, which already had plenty. He looked a little dazed, but when he turned his skull up towards Papyrus he was smiling.

“There’s so much of it,” he giggled. Lifting one hand, he popped most of the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. “Salty…” he complained, but cleaned off his other hand in the same manner. Papyrus blushed, his sockets roaming over Blueberry’s body, sitting so, well, lewdly. They caught on a protrusion of glowing blue magic.

He carefully scooped Blueberry up, eliciting a yelp. Blueberry held onto one of his fingers as he carried him up to his mouth. With a little nudging from Papyrus’s thumbs Blueberry laid flat on his back and spread his legs again. That delicate blush was back, which only seemed to manifest when it came to Papyrus pleasuring Blueberry. Part of him wanted to get Blueberry so used to this that he didn’t need to blush, but then again, it was so cute.

With deliberate slowness he licked at Blueberry’s pelvis again. This time it tasted a bit like his own cum. That actually made it a little more appealing, bringing to mind the fresh image of Blueberry covered in it. Papyrus hummed with delight, and Blueberry yelled, his legs scrunching up as he tried to push himself more firmly into the tongue.

“I feel so… please…” Blueberry moaned, tossing his skull. Papyrus couldn’t quite get the force behind his licks he wanted to, in order to finish Blueberry off. His tiny form kept sliding across his hands and away from his mouth.

Ears perking up, much like Blueberry’s had, at an idea, Papyrus nudged Blue’s legs mostly closed again pulled them into his mouth. Blueberry gasped and looked down at him with those pleasure-hazed eyelights.

It was too late for Papyrus to explain his plan, so he gave Blueberry his most disarming look and demonstrated it. He pushed his tongue in-between the legs, opening them again, this time inside his mouth. Now he could control Blue’s movements much better, even though it was a little uncomfortable to have the spread legs in there.

“Ah!” Blueberry’s cry as Papyrus was able to firmly rub his tongue along his now soaked member made it completely worth it. The bunny was trembling in his grasp, his tiny hands clutching at the one of Papyrus’s still supporting his torso and keeping it away from Papyrus’s teeth.

With only a few more passes (Blueberry had waited a while) he released, his cum landing inside Papyrus’s mouth. It was a little sweeter than his own, and there was a lot less of it. He savored it nonetheless. The taste of Blueberry’s bones mixed especially well with it and Papyrus’s other hunger growled aggressively in response.

He glanced down at Blueberry and gulped, the motion causing a noticeable pressure in his mouth. Blueberry’s euphoric daze evaporated just enough for him to look down at his feet and take in what Papyrus wanted.

“Oh yes,” he said with a languid moan. Papyrus was ready to answer it with one of his own, but his mouth was a little full. As Blueberry’s legs came back together, Papyrus started to swallow them down, helping by pushing Blueberry in with his hand. More than ready, his body took Blueberry’s bulk easily. Legs, pelvis, ribs, and then skull disappeared into his mouth and down his throat to the waiting belly below.

Sighing, Papyrus took a moment to relish how full and absolutely sated he felt. He pulled up his shirt and checked on Blueberry. He had settled comfortably in Papyrus with his legs tucked in and his arms resting near his skull. If he had been laying down it could look like he was sleeping. He certainly wasn’t his usual responsive self in there. The thumbs up Papyrus got was slow and Blueberry dropped his hand almost immediately.  

“You want to nap?” Papyrus asked, stroking one hand along the outside of the magical stomach, along where Blueberry’s spine rested.  Blueberry gave him another thumbs up and settled himself a little more. Papyrus laid back on his bed, avoiding the wet spot he had left. There were things worse than that on the mattress.

He checked one more time, unable to help himself. With Papyrus in this position, Blueberry was laying down now. He had curled up a little more, ears tucked back and a peaceful expression on his skull. Papyrus smiled and relaxed himself, quickly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
